


New Year's Party

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Alternate Universe.David and James are working in the same office. With a little help from Joe and Juan, they go to a New Year's party together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, all :)

* * *

 

“What’s your plan for New Year?”

James lifts his head up from the report that he’s reading. Joe is standing in front of his cubicle.

James shrugs his shoulder. “Nothing. A cup of nice tea. A good book. That’s all.”

Joe groans. “Oh, come on, James! Don’t tell me you’re not going to the party!”

James cringes. He starts fiddling with the pen that he is holding. “Are you talking about Aleks’ party?”

Joe stares at him with wide eyes. “Of course I am! You’re coming, right?”

James runs his hand over his head. “Well, you know…party is not really my kind of thing…”

“But James! Everyone in this office is coming!”

James shrugs his shoulder again. “Well, you can cross me out, then…”

Joe folds his arms across his chest. “You know what? I am going to make you come to the party. I swear I am.”

James chuckles. “Well, try me.”

“Oh, James. I know just how to make you come. Give me 10 minutes.” Joe winks and walks away, leaving James who’s still half-amused, half-perplexed by his co-worker.

James rolls his eyes and swivels his chair back to face the computer. He just opens a new Excel Document when he can hear a voice that is a little bit too familiar for him. A voice that can make his heart beats a little too faster than it should.

“But, Joe…!” the voice sounds a bit higher than usual. But it still has the same effect on James. On making him nervous for unknown reasons. James takes a deep breath. He swivels his chair again, right when Joe stops in front of his cubicle, a grin tearing his face into two. Unlike less than 10 minutes ago, Joe is not alone. His hand slings over the shoulder of a much smaller guy than him.

“Hello again, James!” Joe greets him cheerfully.

James tries to smile politely.

“Joe,” he nods at Joe. “And David. How are you?”

Next to Joe, David waves his hand a little awkwardly. There is something that almost looks like a nervous smile on his lips.

“So, James, you are coming to Aleks’ party on New Year’s eve, right?”

Oh. _Oh._

James fiddles with the pen on his hand. “Well…” he clears his throat. But Joe doesn’t seem to need any answer anyway, as he already continues.

“Good! Because the thing is, David here also wants to go, but his car is with the mechanic for at least another week…”

James pretends he doesn't see how David’s shoulders get tense along with his widened eyes.

“But Joe, I don’t-” David’s voice sounds almost like a screeching mouse and James feels sorry for him.

James sees how Joe’s steps on David’s left foot. He pretends he doesn’t see it.

“But I am sure that since you are also coming to the party, you can give David a ride, right?” Joe asks. He sounds a little bit too excited, really.

James makes a mental note to kill Joe once he has the chance to.

“Uh…” He runs a hand on the back of his neck, and looks at David. “Yeah. Sure, I can do that. I can pick you up if you want to…”

 _Please I hope you want to_ , James unconscious mind surprise himself

“I… You don’t have to-”

“Of course he wants to! David reaaaallly wants to go to that party, right David?” Joe cuts whatever it was that David was trying to say. His arm still on David’s shoulder, he squeezes it. The grin on his face is ridiculously wide, but it’s the mischievous glint in his eyes that makes James want to strangle him.

But then he looks at David. And there is that fragile look in David’s eyes. A small shy smile on his lips that is barely there. And his cheeks are a little bit brighter than usual.

Suddenly James forgets about how mad he is at Joe.

He smiles at David. “No problem. We can go together. I can pick you up and give you a ride.”

David’s lips curl up higher as he returns James’ smile.

For a second, James forgets to breathe.

“Okay,” Joe claps his hands once. “Problem solved! So now, I am going to leave the two of you to arrange things, okay?”

He ends it by pushing David’s shoulder, making him stumble a little further into James’ cubicle. With a proud smile plastered on his face, Joe walks away, whistling.

Both David and James watch Joe’s back until he disappears at the door of the department.

“James, I am so sorry,” David is the first one who talks as he turns his face to James. He brushes his hair away from his eyes, and continues. “But really, you don’t have to do this if you’re too busy or you don’t want to.”

James shakes his head, and smiles. “No, it’s totally fine. I’d be more than happy to go with you.”

Honestly, James feels proud of himself for not stumbling over his own words in front of David.

David tilts his head a little and studies James' face, like he doesn’t really believe in James.

“Really?”

James nods again. Of course, he would never, ever admit this in front of Joe. But the thought of going somewhere with David, well… Let’s just say that it’s not something that he hates. Actually, it’s even quite the contrary.

“Yes. Really.”

A smile starts to spread on David’s eyes as his eyes light up.

“Oh,” David says. James might have imagined it, but David’s face looks in a slightly brighter shade of  red than it was. “Well, I’d be happy to go with you too…” David adds. There is a small shy smile on his lips as he looks at James. James’ heart makes a backflip to see it. James clears his throat, trying to collect himself together.

“So… I guess, can I have your number? So, you know… I can text you and arrange things?”

“Sure,” David nods, making his hair falls over his eyes again. He starts spelling out his numbers to James, who diligently types it on his phone. As he saves the number, James suddenly realizes that this is the first time he is excited about coming to a party.

 

* * *

 

David walks in to his cubicle and sits on his chair. For a minute or two, he just sits still, trying to process what just happened.

“David?”

David looks up, finding Juan is looking at him with concern.

“Are you okay?”

David blinks. “Yeah? I guess?”

Juan’s brows furrow down as he walks closer to David. He sits on the corner of David’s desk.

“Really? What happened? Does it have something to do with Joe bursting in and just kidnapped you away?”

David brushes his face with both hands.“Yeah. Kind of.”

Juan says nothing. But he fixes his eyes on David and nods a little, signaling David to continue. David takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a sigh.

“So. Aleks’ party?” David starts.

“Uh huh? What's with it?”

“I’m going there. With James.”

David can feel how his ears are getting warmer once the name falls off his lips. And when he sees how Juan’s eyes are widened, he feels like his face is burning.

“Finally! I knew it! Oh God, I almost lost my patience and drags you to him to have you confessed about your crush on him!”

This time, it is David who is staring at Juan; eyes boggling out.

“What?”

Juan makes a _tsk_ sound as he shakes his head.

“You and James? Don’t you realize that both of you have been making eyes at each other since forever?”

David starts to think that the air conditioner in this room is not working properly.

“No, I am not!” he defends himself. But his voice coming out too weak to be convincing.

“Yes _you_ are! And yes _he_ is!” Juan folds his arms over his chest. “Anyway. So, you’re coming to Aleks’ party.”

“Uh huh?”

The smile on Juan’s lips is dangerously so close to a wicked one. “With James.”

“Uh huh…” David’s voice gets even lower as he nods.  David silently curses himself for being so ridiculously nervous. Not just about Juan’s interrogation. But also thinking about the party. About him going out with James.

“And you know, it’s a New Year’s party.” Juan leans forward, closer to David. “So, you know what you should do?”

“What?”

“You should kiss him. Right at midnight.”

“I should WHAT?”

 

* * *

 

James puts the black tie next to the red one on his bed and takes a picture of them.

 _Which one for that shirt, then?_ He types as the caption before sending it to Joe.

He hasn’t even put the phone away when it goes off with Joe’s name on the screen.

“So, which one?” James asks once he picks up the call.

“James, seriously, you don’t have to wear a tie! It’s just a casual New Year’s Party, not some board meeting!”

“Really? I don’t know Joe, it’s always better to be overdressed instead of the other way around…” James says as he sits on the bed.

“No. That red maroon shirt is enough. I’ve even asked Kim and showed the picture to her, and she approved.”

“Oh? Can you ask her then which tie that I should pick?”

Joe groans. “James, believe me. David will like you no matter if you’re wearing a tie or no.”

James is so glad that they are talking on the phone. So at least Joe can’t see how his face is blushing now.

“It’s not about David-"

Joe laughs before James finished. “Yeah. Yeah. Of course it’s not about him. It’s about you wanting to look good in front of your crush!”

“Joe, I’m not…” James pauses. “Listen, it’s not like I have a crush on him or something. I just…”

“James, The party is still three days away. And you have been texting me back and forth for almost an hour just about what you’re going to wear. If it’s not a crush I don’t know what else to call it, man…”

James sighs. He runs his hand over his head.

“James? Relax. Everything is going to be okay. Now I really got to go. I promised Harlow that I will be the one reading him the story tonight.”

James ends the call and throws the phone to the bed absently. He stares at the ties again. The chirping sound of incoming message makes James grabs it. Joe just sent him a text.

_Kim said that if you really want to wear a tie, the black one will look better with the shirt_

 

* * *

 

For the umpteenth time that evening, David looks at the mirror again, and tries to fix his hair. He stares at his own reflection, with the new pale blue shirt that he just got. From Juan. Juan has been suspiciously nice, he left a paper bag with this shirt on David’s desk two days ago. There is only a note from him inside it, along with the shirt.

_For the party._

David doesn’t know whether he would ever admit it in front of Juan, but he thinks that he looks decent enough in the shirt. Besides, Juan is also coming to the party. And he can surely make his own conclusion by seeing David wearing it, right?

When he hears the doorbell rings, he almost jumps out of his skin. With his heart beating fast in his ribcage, he makes his way to the door. David sniffs at his wrist, making sure that the smell of the cologne stills there without being too overwhelming.

In front of the door, David straightens up his back, trying to calm himself down. He takes another deep breath, and puffs it out.

David pulls the door open. James, who was looking at the opposite side makes a smooth 180-degree turn.

“Hi, David.”

James smiles at him. A smile that makes something swirls inside David. David returns his smile as he tries to subtly gives James a quick look over. He never sees James wears a shirt in this kind of maroon color before. And he just realizes how that color makes James’ greenish eyes look even more…mesmerizing.

“James. Hi. You’re…” David glances at his wrist. “Right on time.”

James’ smile gets a bit wider. “I don’t want to make you wait.”

David tries not to think of what that supposed to mean.

In front of him, James clears his throat. “I like your shirt.” He says, gesturing a little with his chin, and adds. “You look really nice in it.”

David has to bite his lower lip to hold himself from smiling. “Thank you,” he says, mentally making a note to buy Juan a cup of coffee next week. "Uhm. I like your tie. It...looks good on you," David says, smiling coyly.

"Thank you," James says, and clears his throat. Something flutters in David's stomach when he sees the shy smile on James' lips.

“So,” James shrugs his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” David walks out, and locks the door behind him.

As he sits on the passenger seat in James’ car, he realizes another thing. This is the first time he is excited about going out with someone.

 

* * *

 

Aleks is smiling when he opens the door. And if it is even possible, his smile gets wider when he sees David is standing next to each other with James.

“James! And David! You two come together!”

“Well, my car is broken and…”

“Uhm. The thing is, David’s car is…”

Aleks waves his hand dismissively at them. “Oh, details…details…”

He pulls them on the shoulders into the house.  After closing the door, he turns back at them, grinning.

“The important thing is, both of you are now here.” Slinging his arms on their shoulders, Aleks half-drags them further inside. “So, now you two… enjoy the party. We still have about two hours before midnight so, make the most of your time, yes?”

He winks at James, and pats their shoulder. “Now I am gonna leave the two of you to have some privacy. Need to go and make sure that my other guests are also having fun.”

Aleks leaves the two of them as he waves his hand to someone else at the other side of the room. James glances at David, and wonders how on earth David has such perfect cheekbones, it’s like his feature was carved carefully as a masterpiece by the greatest artist.

“So,” David suddenly turns to face James. James’ face feels warmer and he starts wondering whether David caught him staring at him. “Do you want to get a drink? Or something to eat?”

James smiles and tilts his head a little to the left. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

They walk together to a long table where some small appetizers and drinks are served.

“Make sure you don’t drink too much, James. You still need to drive home.” David says as they stand by the table.

James chuckles lightly. “Yeah. And not just me, I need to drive you home too. Unless you...” Suddenly James stops, cursing himself for losing his self-control. But next to him, David seems to be oblivious. He stares at James with wide eyes.

“Unless what?”

James shakes his head and smiles a little. “Nothing. Never mind.” He points to a row of tall glasses with sparkling liquid in it. “You want that one?”

“Yeah.”

James takes two glasses and hands one of them to David. Maybe it was something purely incidental when David’s fingers brush his when he takes the glass from James. Incidental or not, it still feels like electric jolts for James.

David smiles at him as he raises his glass a little. “Cheers!”

James clinks his glass to David. “Cheers!” he says, smiling back at David.

As he sips his drink, he thinks about how nice it is, to have David smiling at him like this, to stand so close to David like this.

They walk to one of the corners of the room.

“So, you’ve been here for almost a year now. How do you like England?”

David scrunches his nose a little. “It’s… okay. I like it so far.”

“Including the weather?”

David laughs. A small pleasant laugh. A laugh that makes James wants to hear it over and over again.

“Don’t make me start…” David says. “You know, where I come from…”

And David starts to talk about his hometown. He asks James about where James come from, and suddenly, their conversation just flows.

It’s nice, James quietly thinks to himself. It’s just so nice, to talk about things other than works with David like this. To see how David laughs and smiles and brushes his hair away from his eyes every now and then.

James doesn’t really know how long they have been talking, until a voice calls his name.

“James?”

James turns around, finding Jordan Henderson smiling widely at him.

“Jordan!”

“James! It’s been so long! Nice to see you here!” Jordan pulls him into a hug.

“I didn’t expect to see you here! I thought you’ll be stuck in Liverpool.”

Jordan shrugs his shoulder lightly. “Got some things to do around this town, and Aleks texted me about the party. So why not?”

“So, tell me. What’s been going on with your life lately? How long has it’s been? Four years?”

“Yeah. Can’t believe it’s been that long.”

James shakes his head. “Man, I don’t know that I’d ever say this, but damn, I miss you!”

The sound of David clears his throat makes James and Jordan turns their head.

“Hi, there. I’m Jordan.” Jordan smiles at David as he offers his hand for a handshake.

David gives him a polite smile as he shakes his hand back. “David. Pleased to meet you.” David pulls his hand away from Jordan, and glances at James. There is a funny strange look on his face. Even his voice sounds a little bit funny when he excuses himself.

“So. I… I’m gonna get another drink? Okay. See you.”

James blinks. But before he can really say anything, David already walks away from them with wide steps.

“Tell me, is Joe still as annoying as ever?”

Jordan question makes him chuckle as he turns to face him again. “Man, you have no idea…”

 

* * *

 

David puts his empty glass on one of the small tables, and takes another glass. He glances to where James is still standing with that new guy. James is laughing at something as the tall guy easily holds his shoulder. David looks away. He sips his drink as he walks to the other side of the room. He rests his back on the wall, feeling so stupid that he ever has a chance with James. Of course. Why would someone like James would be interested to an awkward new boy in the office like him? How on earth would James be interested to someone like him? David sighs as he brushes his hair away again from his eyes. He wonders maybe he should get a new haircut. He’s sure that that blond tall guy talking with James would never have a problem with messy hair like what he has.

“Bored with the party?”

Gasping a little, David turns his head a little. A guy with tanned skin is smiling at him, holding a glass too.

David tries to smile. “Not really.”

“Then why don’t you…you know…” the guy waves vaguely at people around the room. “Mingle with the others?”

David tilts his head a little to the left before shakes his head lightly.

“I’d prefer a more in-depth conversation. Something that’s kind of difficult to do with too many people.”

The guy laughs. “Same as me then. And since there are only two of us, maybe we can have that kind of in-depth conversation?”

David’s lips curl up into smile.

“I am Raul, by the way.”

“David.”

 

* * *

 

There are a couple of things that David learn about Raul from their conversation. One of them, is Raul was Aleks’ client last year. After that they become friends, and that’s what brings him here. Another thing, Raul seems to be interested in him. David might be naïve sometimes, but the way Raul smiles and looks at him, dropping hints here and there in their conversation. Well, there is a reason beyond those, for sure.

David was laughing at something that Raul just told him when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“David! Here you are! I have been looking for you!”

David turns around, finding Juan. “Juan! Hey! How are you?”

Juan not-so-subtly gives him a look over, and smiles proudly. “See? I knew it! That color will look good on you. Did James say anything about that?”

The mention of James’ name makes David chokes a little. His face is heating up but Juan doesn’t seem to finish talking yet. He turns his neck to look at Raul, who is still standing patiently near them.

“And who are you?”

David clears his throat. “Juan, this is Raul. We just met here.”

Juan waves a little at Raul. “Hello there. I am Juan and I am so sorry to say this, Raul. But I need to borrow your new friend because he needs to resolve some issues.”

David’s mouth parted in shock and confusion. He tries to say something but Juan is quicker to yank his hand and drags him away.

“Juan! What is it all about?” David pulls his hand away once they stop walking.  Juan turns around and looks at David with a serious expression.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Me? I’m pretty sure that it supposed to be _me_ asking that question to _you_!”

“What were you doing with that Raul guy?”

David’s brows furrow down. “Oh? We were just talking. What’s wrong with that?”

Juan shakes his head, almost furiously. “Talking is not wrong. To whom you’re talking to is the wrong one.”

David’s eye widened in question.

“You are with James, David! You supposed to be talking to him! Where is he?”

“Oh.” Something funny pulls the inside of David’s chest. He glances at the corner where James were talking with Jordan. They are no longer there. David starts to think that maybe they leave together. Looks like he would need to get a taxi to go home.

David sighs as he faces Juan again. “He… He met someone. Johnson? Jordan? Can’t remember for sure.”

Juan blinks. “Jordan? Jordan Henderson?”

David nods. “Yeah… yeah.. That’s the guy.”

Juan suddenly smiles with that glint in his eyes. “Oh?”

It looks like Juan was about to say something else, but his phone goes off. He raises his hand to David, signaling him to wait as he checks his phone. Whatever is in the message that he received, it must be something quite funny because Juan is now grinning like an idiot. He lifts his head up to look at David again as he slides his phone back to his pocket.

“You know what you need now, David?”

“Some new friends who don’t do questionable things like you?”

Juan ignores David’s answer, and once again, pulls David’s hand to drag him along him.

“You need some fresh air to clear your mind.”

Knowing that he won’t get any reasonable answer anyway, David decides not to ask. He lets Juan drag him to a glass door, that leads to the balcony.

It looks like somebody also has the same idea with Juan. Because there is a guy now in the balcony. Hi back is facing them, but David recognizes him instantly.

“James! I didn’t expect that you’re here!”

James turns around. For a split second, he looks surprised to see them. But the next second, a smile curls up on his lips.

"Hey.” He says.

David tries to smile but suddenly it is so hard to do when his heart starts pounding like crazy in his ribcage.

“James, all the noises inside make David get a headache so I think he needs some fresh air. And since you are here too I guess I can leave him here with you, yes? Good. Thank you!” Juan speaks so fast, it’s amazing that he doesn’t even lose a breath while all the words falling out from him.

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” James replies.

Grinning, Juan pats David’s shoulder and pushes him lightly.  “Well, then. See you and Happy New Year!”

David turns around to say something at Juan. But the guy already walks back in to the room and closes the glass door. He even dares to wave and wink at David before walking away.

David is thinking about the most appropriate way to kill Juan when James’s voice makes him turn around.

“A little too crowded inside, huh?”

 

* * *

 

Seeing an old friend that we haven’t seen for a while is always nice. And that’s what makes James so happy to meet Jordan. They were catching up with what’s been happening with them lately when Joe appears.

“Jordan! You’re really here!”

“Joe! Nice to see you again, man!” Jordan hugs Joe.

Joe pulls away from Jordan. He turns to look at James.

“James? I thought you’re with David?”

Something suddenly fills James’ chest with steels. “Oh. Yeah. Uh… He was…here?”

“And? Where is he now?”

James scratches the side of his chin, suddenly feeling nervous under Joe’s questioning eyes.

“He… He said he’s getting another drink?”

Joe groans. “And that’s it? You just let your date leaving you?”

Jordan whistles. “Oh? So James is dating someone now? That small guy that you were talking with?”

“It’s not… It’s not like that…” James turns to Jordan, a desperate look in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me so earlier?” Jordan sounds amused.

“Wait. So. You were talking to Jordan and just let David be a poor third wheel?” Joe asks.

Jordan chuckles while James’ brows shoot up.

“No! It’s not like that! I mean… I didn’t mean to…” James leaves his words hanging unfinished. Guilt starts creeping in him.

“Tsk tsk…” Joe shakes his head. He folds his arms over his chest and looks at James with pity. “James, my dear, you disappoint me…”

James rubs the back of his neck. “I… Gosh. What should I do now?”

Joe shakes his head a little, and puts his hand on James’ shoulder. “You should do what I tell you to do.”

James is about to say something to protest, but Joe already slings his arm over his shoulder, and drags him to the other side of the room. He opens a glass door, and bring James with him to walk out from the room to a balcony.

“Time out, my friend. Stay here and think about things that you should have done better.”

James opens his lips, trying to say something. Then David’s smile and laughter cross his mind, and the thought that he might have lost the chance to see them again makes him sigh.

“Yeah,” James pulls himself away to Joe and walks to the railing.  Folding his arms on the railing, he leans on it. “Yeah. I guess I need some fresh air.”

Behind him, Joe only shakes his head. There is a small amused smile on his lips.

James starts to get drown in his musings, starts to have all those _what if_ ’s and _I should have_ in his mind. He doesn’t even realize it when Joe walks away, and closes the door.

He stares at the dark night, which somehow reminds him of David’s eyes.

“James! I didn’t expect that you’re here!”

He turns around, and see a grinning Juan Mata, with David next to him. For a second or two, James forgets to breathe. And then he smiles. It’s weird, actually. It’s just weird how seeing David makes him so nervous; but also makes him want to smile at the same time.

“Hey,” he says.

Juan starts speaking so fast, James barely can understand his words.

“James, all the noises inside make David get a headache so I think he needs some fresh air. And since you are here too I guess I can leave him here with you, yes? Good. Thank you!”

James tries to ignore his heart beating as he shrugs his shoulder.

“Yeah, sure. No problem.”

James watches as Juan pats David’s shoulder. “Well, then. See you and Happy New Year!”

David turns around, and James starts panicking; thinking that David will walk away again from him. But David freezes where he is standing, looking at the glass door.

James clears his throat.

 “A little too crowded inside, huh?”

David turns around again. “Uh. Yeah.”

James gestures a little at the spot next to him. “It’s nice here. You know. Fresh air.”

When David starts walking towards him, something starts rushing with warmth inside James. Knowing that his face might be in an embarrassing shade of red now, James quickly turns around again, back to leaning to the railing. David mimics him, folding his arms on the railing.

“Sorry to... You know… Making you feel ignored…” James says, unsure on how he actually should say it. He doesn’t even dare to look straight at David.

“It’s…okay.”

James sighs. “Jordan used to work in the office too. Then he moves to Liverpool. The three of us, him, me and Joe; we were quite close.”

“Oh?”

“Uh huh.” James hums.

“How…close?”

“Really close.”

“ _Oh_.”

Silence again. Then James realizes that maybe he just said something wrong.

“But, you know, not _that_ close.”

“ _Oh_?”

It’s almost funny, the way David says it differently each time.

“I mean… close as in brothers. Not close as in…” James pauses, suddenly feeling confused and embarrassed at the same time.

“I thought he was your boyfriend..” David says bluntly.

“What?” James’ head quickly snaps to look at David. “No, no.”

David turns his head to look at James. And there is a small smile on those lips. A smile that makes something buzzing inside James.

“I… I don’t have a boyfriend now,” James adds carefully.

It’s a little bit too dark outside. But James swears he can see how David is blushing as he answers with his eyes locked on James’.

“Uhm. I don’t have a boyfriend either…”

David quickly ducks his head down. James feels like he can burst anytime.

“Oh. Okay.” He says. Maybe not the best response but that’s all that he can think of now.

Silence again, as both of them stares at the night sky.

The sound of people clapping and cheering that faintly comes from the room makes them turn around. They watch the people inside, listening to them singing _Auld Lang Syne_.

“What time is it?” James asks.

David glances at his wrist.

“Almost midnight,” he says and looks back at James. “They will start counting down any moment now.”

“Oh.” James pauses a little. “Do you…want to join them?”

 

* * *

“It's almost midnight.” David looks up from his watch to look at James. “They will start counting down any moment now.”

He stares at James’ green eyes and wonders have James ever realized how gorgeous his eyes are.

“Oh,” James says. He gestures a little with his chin to the door. ““Do you… want to join them?”

David bows his head down. He chews his lower lip, thinking. And then he shakes his head. “No.”

“Oh?”

David lifts his head up, meeting James’ eyes. “And is it okay if I ask you to stay here too?”

James blinks. He runs a hand over the back of his neck. “Sure. Yeah,” he says.

David can't hold himself from smiling. He finds that it’s just so adorable to see James looking a little nervous in front of him. 

“Uhm. So. You want, to stay here?”

“Yes,” David nods.

“Okay.”

“You know why?”

In front of him, James studies David’s face.

David brushes his hair again from his eyes. “Because it’s almost midnight.”

James stays silent, but he nods a little.

They can hear the people start counting down from inside.

_Ten… Nine… Eight…_

David takes a deep breath and lets it out. He gathers all the courage that he has as he locked his gaze at James’ eyes. “And I want to kiss you at midnight.”

And it’s beautiful. It’s just beautiful to see how a smile suddenly just spread on James’ lips. A smile that lights his eyes.

_Seven…Six…_

James cups David’s cheek with his hand. That touch sends a shiver throughout David’s vein, he can’t stop himself from letting a content sigh.

_Five… Four…_

“Me too. David. Me too.”

_Three…_

James leaning forward.

_Two…_

David puts his hands gently on the side of James’ shoulder.

_One…_

David can feel James’ warm breath brushes the skin above his lips.

_Happy New Year…_

Their lips catch each other, and suddenly everything is colorful like the fireworks around them, inside of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I write too many David/James. I don't care. I will go down with this ship.


End file.
